This invention is directed to a fastening system having male and female components. More particularly, the male and female components lock together and have attachment qualities in both the vertical and horizontal directions.
A number of fastening systems incorporate a hook and loop system for easy fastening and release. The hook component typically includes a flat plastic sheet laminate with a number of protruding hooks that engage with a number of loops protruding from a corresponding loop component. Individual hooks engage with individual loops. Such hook and loop fastening systems rely primarily on shear forces that resist unfastening.
Since the shear forces resist unfastening of the hook and loop fastening system, hook and loop components are typically separated from one another using peel forces. However, with little resistance to the peel forces, the hook and loop fastening system is susceptible to coming unfastened at unexpected, and often undesirable, times.
There is a need or desire for a hook and loop fastening system with improved fastening security, particularly in both horizontal and vertical directions.
The present invention is directed to a fastening system having male and female components that lock together and have attachment qualities in both the vertical and horizontal directions. Each female component includes a tube or channel-like structure made of a flexible material that recovers to its original shape after being stressed. A lengthwise portion of the female component has an access slit or opening to allow insertion of the male component. The male component includes one or more protrusions. The female component has holes or depressions that engage the male component""s protrusions, thereby providing horizontal engagement. The exterior sides of the female component resume their original shape, allowing the sides to fold around the male component, thereby providing vertical engagement. The male component fits inside the female component when pushed into place from the opening in the female lengthwise portion. Once the male component is positioned inside the female component, the male component and the female component are both horizontally and vertically engaged, thereby resulting in a reduction in fastener curl and fastener drift compared to conventional fastening systems.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide a separable fastening system with improved fastening security.